Beauty in the World
by GilmoreGirl5244
Summary: My version of events following the series finale once Daniel flew to London. I wrote this years ago, but never posted. Enjoy!


A/N: This is a story I started years ago and never finished. Parts of it were incomplete and I tried to quickly fill it in so it made sense. It was either that or it would never be posted, but hopefully it's not too obvious and still makes sense. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Betty! how's it going across the pond?!" Hilda said.

"Good. It's great. I have to tell you something. Daniel's here."

"What do you mean he's there?"

"I mean, he's here...in London. I just ran into him on my lunch break. And that's not all...he's staying."

"Oh my...Betty! You will not believe what Justin was just emailing to you."

"What?"

"It's Daniel's letter from the editor. You have to read it!"

"Why? Oh wait...I see it in my inbox now."

"Are you reading it?" Hilda anxiously asked on the other end.

"Yes."

"Skip to the fourth paragraph!"

"I'm not gonna skip. Be patient..."

"Read faster!"

"Ok, hold on...wow I think this is the best letter he's ever written."

"Can you read it out loud so I know where you are?" Hilda asked.

Betty started reading out loud... "_I ask you, dear reader, to think back to a time when you experienced a major shift in your life. Was it an external change, something that happened outside of you, and forced a change of attitude to help you adapt to the future? Perhaps you saw a friend demonstrate a prowess that cast her in a new light. Heck, maybe it was as simple as your friend getting a makeover..._wait, he's talking about me."

"There we go, keep reading."

"_Or perhaps that friend was undergoing her own life change, one in which she would no longer be present in your life, compelling you to make your own change to keep her in it, even if it were in a new context..._"

"Uh huh you're almost there."

_"Just as important: Maybe the change was an internal one. Maybe you realized you were no longer interested in maintaining your status quo. Perhaps you wanted to try new challenges not only in your professional life, but also in your personal one. Or maybe one day something just changed inside you in the way you saw that good friend..._wait." Betty slowed down her reading._ "causing you to want her to be more than, well, just a friend." _

"DING DING DING! BETTY! Do you realize what this means?!"

Letting it sink in Betty looked up and stated "Daniel flew all the way to London to be with me."

"Not only that but Daniel flew to London because he's in love with you. Read the last paragraph."

_"Often the changes in attitude that are the most powerful are rooted in causes that come from without and within. When that unusual synergy occurs, love is often the result. And take it from me: Love is the one attitude that never goes out of fashion."_

"BETTY! I didn't know Daniel could be so romantic! I thought Henry was romantic but this takes the CAKE!"

"Wow."

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know Hilda I mean...Mrs. Meade said something to me before I left about Daniel being interested and I just kind of laughed it off and then today when I saw him and he invited me to dinner tonight..."

"Wait you're going on a date tonight?! OH MY GOSH! Betty what are you going to wear?!"

"I don't know! I thought this was just a casual "we're friends and maybe this could be something more at some point" kind of date not an "I love you and flew to London just to keep you in my life" kind of date."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'll call you back."

Betty had no idea what was happening, but she tried to push it out of her mind until dinner rolled around.

They met at a nice restaurant. Daniel greeted her with a hug which wasn't very date like. Suddenly she found herself even more confused when she realized this fact disappointed her.

They sat down and she broke an awkward silence, "So...where are you staying?"

"Just in a hotel for now, but I'm looking at some places. I'll hopefully move in the next few weeks."

The conversation continued and they found themselves chatting and laughing and having a great time. However, it still didn't feel very date-like. Daniel seemed to be flirting a bit earlier when he had asked her out, but now she was getting nothing and she was getting rather annoyed. Daniel paid the bill and they left, crossing the street and finding a park to walk through. They found a bench and sat down for a bit.

She couldn't take it anymore.

"So Daniel...I read your letter from the editor." Betty said quietly.

He looked at her.

She paused, "Why didn't you say anything?"

He took a deep breath. "Well I knew how much you wanted to come here especially after I made you the offer to stay and you still chose London..."

"But Daniel if I had known..."

"I would never prevent you from following your dreams Betty. It was selfish of me to ask you to stay and I realized that, but I also realized that what I said to you is true. I can't live without you. When you left, my life didn't make any sense."

"I know what you mean. I'm so glad you're here and what you did is...well it's really romantic." She blushed. He smiled. "Are you sure this is really what you want though?"

"Absolutely." He smiled.

"Well, it's getting late. Walk me home?"

And he did. When they got to her apartment she asked, "Do you want to come in and watch a movie?"

He followed her inside and when they got there, she went over to the TV.

"Oh, you...actually wanted to watch a movie," Daniel said.

"Look, Daniel..." she grabbed his hand and lead him to the couch where they both sat down. "I had such an amazing time tonight."

"But..." Daniel guessed.

"No buts. This was the best date I've ever had ...and do you want to know why?"

He looked up at her.

She sighed. "Daniel...you're my best friend, and as great as this could be, I don't want to jeopardize our friendship by rushing into things. I'm not saying we have to wait forever...but it's only our first date. I just want to take things slow and see how things go...is that lame?"

"No, no - Betty. It's not lame. You always were the practical one, and I didn't mean we had to do anything on our first date. I am happy just being here with you and watching a movie. I could do just that forever. "

She shot him a disbelieving look "forever?"

"Ok, well, maybe not forever, but at least for tonight." He leaned in and started to press his lips against hers then pulled back slightly "Wait...kissing is still okay, right?"

Betty rolled her eyes and chuckled "YES."

"Ok good..." he smiled against her lips and they kissed.

They eventually settled in, snuggled on the couch watching a movie. He mumbled into her hair, "I really could stay like this forever," before falling asleep on her couch.

The next morning, Hilda called Betty. "So...how was it. I mean I know he's a good kisser from that one time we made out" she paused. "Sorry about that by the way. But how was he...you know...otherwise."

"Well we didn't actually get past kissing."

"What?!" Hilda shouted.

"Well I wanted to take things slow, but Hilda...I think he really loves me."

"Yea, duh. He flew all the way to London just to be with you. If that's not love I don't know what is."

"No but it's not even that. Last night he whispered that he could stay there with me forever. I know Daniel...and I know the one thing he hates after sex is cuddling and we didn't even have sex! But he still wanted to stay there with me."

Daniel began walking into the room as she was talking, "Uh, Hilda I gotta go!" she said quickly and hung up.

"Good morning," he smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her. She blushed.

"Good morning," she replied. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure."

"So... Daniel... um... did you give any more thought to coming to be my assistant?"

"I thought you were joking..."

"Not really. I do need an assistant, but more than that I could really use your input and it doesn't feel right to be working with anyone else."

"I don't know. I mean, do you really think it is such a good idea to be working together and dating each other?"

"Why not? You used to sleep with all of YOUR assistants.

Daniel feigned hurt. "Ouch."

"Look Daniel we'd be more like partners than boss and assistant. You'd just be getting an assistant's salary...and we all know you don't need the money"

"No Betty. You're in a new city, with a new job...and that's scary...and I'm familiar to you, but this is your thing. I would never get in the way!"

"You wouldn't be! Daniel, I thought you moved here to be with me."

"I did but..."

"No buts...I want to be with you too. And you said it yourself...we make a great team."

"I just don't want you to regret your decision if I'm ever annoying"

"Well you're being annoying right now and I'm not regretting it."

He laughed.

"I'm sure down the road something else will open up and you can take that job, but for now, I'd really like to have you here."

"I'd really like to be here with you."

"Good."

* * *

The next night they were back at her apartment kissing again. Suddenly, she didn't want to wait anymore.

She pulled back and wrapped her arms around him, "What do you say we finish this in the bedroom?"

"Are you sure Betty? Because... I'm really okay with waiting."

"I think we've waited long enough."

"One day..."

"Yes exactly." She smiled and lead him to the bedroom, pushing him back on the bed.

"Condom?" She asked.

"Oh shoot... no." Daniel replied.

"What? How is it possible that Daniel Meade did not bring a condom."

"You didn't want to have sex! I was trying to be respectful!"

"Aw. That's actually really sweet" Betty said. "but it doesn't help our current situation."

They both sat there for a few seconds staring at the floor.

"I can run to the store..." Daniel blurted out and started to move.

Betty grabbed his hand "Wait...no. I mean, I'm on the pill."

"Betty - we don't have to."

"No. Daniel, I trust you and I want this." She paused. "How do you feel about it?"

"I feel like I want to be as close to you as possible."

"I want that too."

"What is it - is everything ok?"

"Yes I'm sorry...I'm just a little self conscious. I'm not your typical model."

"I don't want you to be. Betty...I wish you knew how beautiful you are...and incredibly sexy." He said without a hint of irony.

She smiled.

"I'm so sorry that I ever made you feel like you weren't. I was an idiot."

"Oh Daniel...you were an idiot, but you're not anymore so it's okay."

"You set me straight." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh wait..." she started to take her glasses off.

"No leave them on...please?" Daniel asked. "The girl I fell in love with wears them."

She grinned. "When did you know you were in love with me Daniel?"

"I've known it since Hilda's wedding. She was up there talking about love and I looked over at you and I just ...I knew. I knew that you were the one that I've always needed."

She smiled. "Daniel - I've never loved anyone the way that I love you."

After they made love Daniel turned to her and said, "is it inappropriate to go in for a high five right now?"

Betty rolled her eyed and smiled "come here" she gestured.

* * *

They began working together a few weeks later. Everything was going smoothly and they made one hell of a team both at work and away from it.

One morning, Betty was coming toward him with tears in her eyes. "Baby what's wrong?" he worried. She reached out and wrapped her arms around him. She needed to be held. Through her tears she explained that Hilda had just called and told her her father had had a heart attack and that she needed to leave now to fly back home.

"I'll come with you."

"No. You stay here. You're the only person I trust to run things without me here. Hilda said he's expected to make a full recovery at this point if nothing changes, so I shouldn't be gone more than a week."

"Don't worry about that. Ok. I'll have my mom send a car to pick you up at the airport. Call me when you're settled in."

"Ok. Thanks."

"I love you," he saw the worry in her eyes. He hugged her again and said "He's going to be fine."

"I love you" she exhaled. They pulled back and stared at each other. He kissed her forehead and she went on her way.

* * *

Her father made a full recovery and she returned home to Daniel with plans to visit again at Christmas time. When the time came, they stayed with her father, who was seeing a new woman.

Which meant... Betty and Daniel were currently listening to her father get it on in the other room.

"Ugh. Ew. Daniel, I can't take this!"

"Do you want to go to our bridge?"

"Our bridge?"

"Yea, you know the one we'd always meet on your first year at MODE."

"I know what you're talking about I just didn't know you called it that too." She smiled. "But Daniel it's freezing out."

"So? Can't be as painful out there as it is in here."

The moans next door seemed to get louder by the second.

"Good point." She said and jumped out of bed.

They both put their jackets on and walked outside.

When they made it to "their spot" on "their bridge" Daniel stopped them.

"Here we are." He said and grabbed Betty's glove covered hand. "You're so beautiful."

"I'm still in my pajamas..."

"Doesn't matter. Look, Betty, these past few months with you have flown by. I feel like we've always been together..."

"I feel that way too."

"I love you, and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else," he said getting down on one knee.

"Oh my god!" Betty yelped. "YES! Daniel, YES!" she screamed, jumping up and down.

"I haven't even asked yet!" he laughed pulling out a ring, "Betty, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she said again, tears filling her eyes.

They kissed.

* * *

A few months later, Daniel was standing outside the bathroom door of their apartment.

"Have you done it?"

"Not yet!" She shouted from the other end of the door.

30 seconds went by and another knock. "Have you..."

"NOT YET! Daniel...it's really hard to pee when you're nervous and you know your fiancee is standing on the other side of the door listening."

"Sorry. I'm just nervous too. Not because I don't want it to be positive...I actually think it would be really great but just nervous about the possibility and what it all means and -"

She cut him off "you're babbling again and it's not helping my situation."

He stayed quiet. After a few more seconds she washed her hands and opened the door.

"I did it. Now we wait."

She took a deep breath and looked at the stick. "It's positive."

A smiled crept across Daniel's face.

"You're happy," she noted.

"I mean...we are already getting married. This would have been the next step."

"But do you think it's the right time I mean with our jobs and everything?" Betty was unsure.

"Betty, we can do anything. We make a great team," he put his forehead against hers.

"You're going to be an amazing father," she smiled.

* * *

A few months later, Daniel was on the phone with his mother.

"Daniel please come home. I can't bear the thought of both my children and all of my grandchildren off in Europe while I'm stuck in NYC with Wilhelmina. Look son...I want to make you an offer. I talked to Lindsay Dunn and he wants to partner with us. He wants Betty to start the American version of her magazine here at Meade and I will be handing the entirety of Meade over to you."

After speaking with her he hung up and let Betty in on the news.

"Betty, we would be the sole owners of Meade Publications which means you can finally run your own magazine like you've always wanted!"

"Wait...SHUT UP, seriously?!"

"My mother made a deal with Dunn. He's agreed to let us both go with you starting the American version of your magazine and me taking over the company. Of course we'll now be Meade/Dunn Publications."

"Daniel. This is amazing."

"This is the perfect opportunity. We could move in a few months. I'll work at Meade and when the baby comes you can work from home planning and getting ready for the start up of the magazine."

"Oh my gosh...Daniel, this is exciting! I have to call everyone and tell them we're coming home!" She jumped up and down, grabbed Daniel and kissed him. "I love you so much." She said. "And I can't wait to start a family with you." They kissed again before Betty sped away to call everyone she knows and tell them the good news.

Daniel was delighted to see her so happy. He himself had never felt so happy in his life.


End file.
